ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond Earth's 10th Mightiest Generator of Drama, Justice, and Honor (2013 sequel)
They reunite again, only with the Justice League, as they battle against Baron Ruber, who has kidnapped Shadowcat with one of his men, as he blackmails our heroes to find him, Excalibur before she dies. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - despite him being friends with Kitty told Ruber to let her go, in the end, He knocks Ruber into a vortex, and banishes him into the Dreamweaverzone. *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - is scanning Bridgette's pregnancy, in the end, shakes Tennyson's hand after defeating the bad guy again. *X-Men: **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - in the end, Informs the Prof. About the thirteenth Night! **Jean Grey/Phoenix (Venus Terzo) - in the end, hugs Kitty **Spyke (Neil Dennis) - agrees with Ben, in the end, listens to the radio back at the mansion. **Wolverine (Steve Blum) - agrees with Ben and Spyke, in the end, **Storm (Kirsten Williamson) - warns Ruber not to harm Kitty, in the end, **Rogue (Megan Black) - in the end, Absorbs the serum that Ruber used. **Beast (Michael Kopsa) - in the end, **Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - is kidnapped by Ruber, bound and gagged, in the end, is free and hugs Jean, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - in the end, **Banshee (Matthew Lillard) - in the end, **Iceman (Andrew Francis) - , in the end, **Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) - agrees with Ben, Spyke and Wolverine, in the end, is seen at the Moon Squadron Headquarters! **Angel (Mark Hildreth) - in the end, **Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) - in the end, **Havok (Matt Hill) - in the end, **X-23 (Britt Hill) - in the end, **Professor Xavier (David Kaye) - in the end, *Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - an agent of Providence, in the end, *Agent Six (Wally Kurth) - Rex's father figure and a member of Providence, in the end, *Bobo Haha (John DiMaggio) - Rex's sidekick and best friend, in the end, *Noah Nixon (Fred Savage) - Rex's devoted friend, in the end, *Avengers: **Captain America (Brian Bloom) - the leader of the Avengers, in the end, **Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - a member of the Illuminati and representative of the Avengers, in the end, **Thor (Rick Wasserman) - in the end, **Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) - is eager to punch Ruber in the face, in the end, **Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) - Wasp's husband, maybe disordered, but is still playing a man to her, in the end, **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - Yellowjacket's wife, in the end, **Black Panther (James C. Mathisis III) - also a member of the Illuminati and a representative of Wakanda, in the end, **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - in the end, **Vision (Peter Jessop) - in the end, **Falcon (Lance Reddick) - a second-in-command to Cap, in the end, **Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - a reservist to the Avengers, in the end, *Duncan (Drew Nelson) - in the end, *Trent (Scott McCord) - in the end, *Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) - helps Bridgette out with her pregnancy, in the end, is seen at the mountain resort. *Cody (Peter Oldring) - in the end, *Mike (Cory Doran) - in the end, *Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) - in the end, *Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) - in the end, *Dawn (Caitlynne Medrel) - in the end, *Harold (Brian Froud) - in the end, *LeShawna (Novie Edwards) - brings Tyler to help her with Bridgette's pregnancy, in the end, *Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) - goes crazy about having a child, saying, "I didn't want to have a child yet!, all i wanted was time, time for me and Bridge to wait and get married!", in the end, realizes he has a responsibility. *Bridgette (Kristen Fairlie) - is upset because she and Geoff have been making out too much causing Bridgette's pregnancy, and feels alone, in the end, finally has a son. *Tyler (Peter Oldring) - comes on one condition, Lindsay stays with him, he is reluctant to help with Bridgette's pregnancy, in the end, *Lindsay (Stephanie Anne Mills) - comes on Tyler's condition, in the end, *Justice League: **Superman (George Newbern) - in the end, **Batman (Kevin Conroy) - investigates Bridgette's pregnancy, in the end, **Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - in the end, **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil Lamaar) - in the end, **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals-Barrera) - wears her Hawkgirl uniform, in the end, **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - in the end, **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) - aids Tyler and LeShawna, in the end, arrests the minnions. *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - is called by Ben to send in Blukic and Driba to handle Bridgette's pregnancy, in the end, Is seen arresting Dr. Conrad's men! *Blukic and Driba (Paul Eiding and Eric Bauza) - helps with Bridgette's pregnancy, aiding J'onn, Dr. Holiday, Beast, Yellowjacket, Tyler and LeShawna, in the end, is seen dealing with Ice Derbies. *Rebecca Holiday (Grey Delisle) - aids J'onn, Beast, Yellowjacket, Tyler and LeShawna, in the end, is seen looking at the codes from an unknown artifact. *Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon (Robby Benson) - aids the heroes, in the end, destroys the doomsday device. Villains *Dr. Robert E. Conrad/Baron Ruber (Gary Oldman) - the main antagonist, kidnaps Shadowcat in order for the heroes to retrieve Excalibur from the Lost city of Valhallen, near the end, he turns out to be Dr. Robert E Conrad, a descendent of the Real Ruber, who has actually disentigrated, and was actually a ghost, in the end, becomes Gelvarod's scientist, and aiding Man-Dragon's cause. Aliens used *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Armadrillo *BenViktor Plot ??? Trivia *The characters of Total Drama once again appear in Phil Bourassa design. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Sequels